


Invisible Bond

by monsterous94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterous94/pseuds/monsterous94
Summary: Doyoung feels afraid of having a horrible anniversary celebration when Johnny takes him to the beach... at 1 am.





	

“John I’m really sleepy” Doyoung mumbled.

“Shh just wait some more, please” Johnny caressed his cheek lightly.

It was two in the morning and the pair was about to celebrate their second anniversary as a couple.

But their actual situation made Doyoung rethink about their relationship. Johnny constantly had weird like ideas, like spending their first anniversary watching their fave movies. On random days they created some kind of campfire outside Doyoung’s house just right beside the pool and weird stuff like that... but this one was too much: John actually convinced him to _sleep_ on the beach.

How? Doyoung didn’t know, but right now they were inside a... cheap tipi John swears he himself sewed and painted with weird patterns. The worst part was Doyoung didn’t even know what was the real purpose of being there... at least it was summer and the weather was suitable for staying at the beach, otherwise Doyoung would be a whining mess by the time. Plus Johnny didn’t allowed him to have his phone or any other type of device.

And that’s how they find themselves sitting in front of each other over the sand inside a fugly tipi.

“Johnny please, I have sand inside my shorts already” Doyoung pouted, staring intently at Johnny. However, the older male ignored him and just smiled.

Slowly opening the tipi and getting out John muttered a low _‘Wait here’_.

Doyoung sighed heavily and remained on his spot over the sand. He wasn’t mad but started to feel desperate, what if John suddenly tells him he was just fooling around with him? He really wanted to have a nice time with his boyfriend during their anniversary... it was a special date after all; the day they decided to be together, share some experiences, have a piece of each other’s life. Doyoung didn’t really know what to expect from the actual moment, but his patience was about to disappear and even worse... he felt the sudden urge to cry.

But then John came back and opened the tipi “There’s no one, come with me” and he beautifully smiled, those kind of smiles that always melted Doyoung’s heart.

Doyoung looked at him for a couple of seconds and then left the tipi, helping himself with Johnny’s already extended hand.

“Oh, take your shirt off” Once outside the tipi John softly caressed the younger’s hair and removed his own shirt, a small smile crossed his lips the moment he saw how startled his boyfriend seemed by his words.

“Are... we going to go into the water?” Doyoung glanced at the slow waves, imagining how cold the water was, but the only answer he got was a low ‘no’ from Johnny.

Not getting what was about to happen, Doyoung took out his shirt but then stared intently at his boyfriend “You don’t want to have public sex right? Because I’m totally against the idea”

“Oh my god, shut up” Johnny smirked at the sudden thought, but no, that wasn’t the plan at the moment. Holding the younger’s small hand, he started to walk.

Doyoung followed him in silence until he saw a... white thin blanket lying over the sand, and a pretty small container, similar to a can. The moment the pair reached the blanket, John asked him to sit on it and he kneeled in front of the smaller.

“Well... now what?” Doyoung eyed his boyfriend, waiting for something to happen.

Johnny stared at the beautiful bright full moon adorning the dark sky and smiled, then with both hands held Doyoung’s face and stared into those round shiny black eyes for a couple of seconds. “Close your eyes” he spoke, subtly caressing the latter’s cheeks with his thumbs.

Doyoung did as he was told, not knowing what to feel about the situation. Everything went silent, only the melodious sound of the small waves filled the whole place; soon he felt John’s hands leaving his face, but then a sudden wet sensation covered a part of his forehead, his nose and chin. Apparently was Johnny sliding his index finger along the expanse of his face. Doyoung was about to speak but John quickly shushed him. Only two minutes passed but Doyoung felt them as an eternity.

“It’s fine now, open your eyes” Johnny clearly spoke and Doyoung could heard the smile already planted on his lips.

The first sight welcoming Doyoung was his boyfriend’s smiling face. Johnny had silver stripes painted on his cheeks, two on each side; it was highly probable for Doyoung to have a long one running from his forehead to his chin, but he was unsure. “What is this?” Doyoung tried to touch John’s face but the older’s hand held his in the air.

“This may be stupid for you... but I’ll tell you anyway” Johnny eyed the moon during a couple of seconds and then held both his boyfriend’s hands between his, sighing then staring intently at him “Silver is a strong color for me. It has an emotional, sensitive and mysterious feeling, but is also soothing, calming and purifying”.

Doyoung kept silent, processing every word, every letter, and trying to understand them.

“I know it’s crazy, but I believe we can create a bond and the moon glow will paint it” The older smiled and kissed Doyoung’s soft cheek.

“What... what do you mean?” Doyoung panicked for a couple of seconds, not because of how weird were John’s words but for not getting what he tried to tell.

“Some people think that if you wear silver objects like rings or necklaces and confess your love under the moonlight, you will be able to spend your days with the love of your life” John smiled when he saw how big Doyoung opened his eyes in total surprise “But I got the silver color over our skin, that way our love will be imprinted on us... I love you Doyoung”

Doyoung stared at him for a couple of seconds, his hands started to shake even when John was holding them, his eyes immediately turned glassy and his heartbeat fastened three times higher than his normal rhythm.

“Please stay by my side forever” John leaned his forehead against the younger’s and smiled again. He was about to speak but Doyoung suddenly pounced over him hugging him by his neck, both of them landing on the sand. Johnny only smiled and hugged back the small frame.

Doyoung whimpered while his tears ran down his face. He was at a total loss of words, not in even million years he would imagine Johnny could tell him such beautiful words; no one could ever love him as much as John did, and Doyoung was happy to have him by his side.

“Happy anniversary Youngie” John spoke lowly, caressing the smaller’s back while he stared at the beautiful full moon and it’s white light covering their bodies.

“Happy anniversary my John” Doyoung sat on the sand and stared at his boyfriend, smiling and cleaning his tears trying to not mess up the silver paint coloring his face, even when he couldn’t see himself “I love you so much”.

The pair remained on the beach for a couple of hours just enjoying each other’s company; the environment was so tranquil and peaceful, it was just perfect.

 

 

“No matter if it’s silver, golden or black, our bond will always be there” Johnny held the younger’s face and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Then why silver?” Doyoung stared back, curiosity clearly seen in his eyes.

“Because I like it” John laughed “And it looks good on your skin” then he kissed the younger lips, slightly biting the lower lip just to molest him.

Doyoung smiled a bit but frowned at the same time. He was already imagining some kind of stories about cults and magic stuff since John made the ugly tipi and involved the moon and... God, John was really fooling around with him, but still he felt happy and content. After all Johnny’s confession was what matters the most.

“Actually you look pretty hot with it... aren’t you in for the public sex?” Johnny grinned and held the younger’s body by the waist.

“Oh my god I hate you” Doyoung rolled his eyes but smiled. His boyfriend was so lame and clumsy as much as Doyoung itself, but he loved him so so so much. “Take me home before the sand inside my shorts ends our relationship”.

The pair laughed and left the place, holding hands and walking together, just as they wanted to remain forever... _together._

 

 

 

_“If you want to know his heart, pay close attention to what angers him”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's SO random.
> 
> this is all Doyoung's fault and that teaser for the make up program lmao.
> 
> actually I had another (highly rated) ideas but wasn't in the mood for smut... still wanted to write something short johndo related
> 
> and here it is ^^ hope you all liked it! do leave me some comments to know what yall think about it!


End file.
